villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emelie
Emelie is the eponymous main protagonist villain of 2015 thriller Emelie. She is a sadistic, sociopath who poses as a babysitter, and attempts to kidnap a little boy who reminds her of her own child, whom she accidentally killed. She is portrayed by Sarah Bolger. Role Emelie is inside a black car and is first heard talking to a female bystander and asking directions for the nearest post office. While she distracts her, a man abducts the bystander and puts her in the vehicle before it drives off. The victim is presumed deceased after the kidnapping. Emelie later poses as a babysitter under the alias "Anna". She is to babysit a family of three kids: Sally, Jacob, and Christopher. The kids' father drives her to their house and he tells her it's his and his wife's anniversary, and is very glad to have found Anna for a replacement babysitter. The wife then welcomes Anna to the house and gets to meet the kids. The parents leave, as Anna watches through a window to make sure they do. She mingles with two of the children (Sally and Christopher) and tells them they should play a game of pretend. Really, in her twisted, psychotic mind, she wants them to be just like her. Anna tells the kids by playing pretend they can be anything they want, it is their own superpower. Only Christopher, who is the youngest of the three, gives in and plays "pretend", while Sally continues to cosplay being a princess. Earlier she found out that Jacob got his handheld gaming device taken away from his mom and is not allowed to watch violent movies. Anna then tells Jacob since his parents are not home, to come and join her and the kids with her game they're playing. He plays pretend too, by wearing his dad's motorcycle helmet and coat, while also holding his dad's trophy. Anna comments how Christopher looks like a nice dinosaur, and when he asks what Anna is pretending to be, she tells him she is already pretending. She then tells the kids she is a photographer and takes some photos of the children together playing, before taking one photo and making it look like a fight between the children where Jacob is going to strike Sally with the trophy.Emelie tells them she wants to take their photo, and for Jacob to put a trophy as if he was bashing it over Sally’s head, telling Sally to stop smiling who becomes scared of the change of tone. Skinny Man watches Dan and Joyce through the window of the restaurant. Dan and Joyce fondly recall memories from their past. Sally and Christopher complain that they want to play a different game. Emelie suggests hide and seek and all three call “not it” - The other two kids hide and Jacob begins to count down from 100. Emelie shuts the kitchen curtains, turns off the internet modem, and removes the shoelaces from the kid’s shoes. She pokes around Joyce’s wardrobe and breaks open the safe. Jacob finishes counting down and goes looking for the others. Emelie calls to Jacob from inside the bathroom and is sitting on the toilet. She asks Jacob for a new tampon who asks what that is and she tells him she’s on her period. He retrieves one for her wide-eyed and she makes him unwrap it for her and then inserts it in front of him, flushing blood down the toilet. In the restaurant, Dan tells Joyce he thinks he needs to have “the talk” with Jacob who is in a weird time of going through puberty, and Joyce tells him that she doesn’t want to think about her baby having armpit hair. Dan tells her that her “baby” has pretty interesting browser history, implying Jacob has been exploring adult content sites. Emelie lets the children run wild, eating as many cookies as they want and drawing on the walls. They feed Sally’s hamster to Jacob’s python and force Sally to watch. Emelie puts Joyce and Dan’s sex tape she found in the safe and forces Sally and Christopher to watch. Jacob goes through Emelie’s things and finds out she’s not actually Anna. He returns to the living room and is horrified to see what Emelie has put on TV and turns it off tell her that it’s private. She angrily retorts its time for bed. Emelie opens a notebook and tells Christopher and Sally a story of a mama bear who lived in a cave in a snowy forest. She had a cubby which she loved and worked hard to feed but one day made a mistake and her cubby died. She says the mama bear’s mind cracked but didn’t break. One day she met Skinny Hyena who’s mind was cracked worse than hers but liked mama bear an awful lot. He said he’s help her make a new Cubby but her insides were twisted shut and the ruler of the kingdom wouldn’t give them a new cubby even though they asked nice. Sally interrupts the story and Emelie yells at her to get out, but Jacob is secretly listening and tells her to eavesdrop with him. She continues the story and says that mama bear and skinny hyena were angry and got into some trouble so decided to escape to a new land and become new animals. They began their search for a new cubby, but it couldn’t be any cubby, it had to be her cubby. Christopher asks what happens next and Emelie says she doesn’t know but asks him what he thinks should happen. He replies that he wants mama bear to find her cubby so she could smile again. It is shown during the storytelling that Emelie is the mama bear and one night falls asleep with her baby on the couch, accidentally suffocating him. She despairs but meets Skinny Man (skinny hyena) but cannot have more children and is unable to adopt a new child with him. It is shown they accept passports from an unseen man in a car and Emelie swings in a playground watching small children play, waiting for a new cubby to make hers. Emelie texts Skinny Man who is waiting outside the restaurant that Joyce and Dan are in that she found her cubby. Jacob tells Sally that Emelie isn’t Anna and takes his dad’s gun, aiming it at Emelie. She tells him to shoot her but Christopher picks it up when Jacob drops it, holding it to Emelie’s head thinking its a game. She take it off him, calling herself mommy and telling him she knew it was him. The doorbell rings and Emelie tells the kids not to say anything, slapping Jacob across the face when he says that she hasn’t been nice. It is Maggie, the kids usual babysitter who is just checking everything is ok since she hasn’t heard from Anna her friend. Sally runs out to hug her and shoves a note in her bag. Maggie goes back to her car and reads the note warning her about the imposter but Emelie gets into the car and bashes her head against the steering wheel until Maggie is unconscious and drags her body into the house. Emelie forces the kids to drink sleeping syrup and tries to suffocate Jacob with a pillow after they have fallen asleep but soon realizes Jacob has put a pillow in his bed instead and has forcefully vomited up the syrup. Maggie stirs and attacks Emelie in an act to protect the children. Emelie ends up killing Maggie but is injured. Emelie plans to kidnap Christopher to become her new cubby but Jacob has taken Christopher and hidden him, so she takes Sally and proposes a trade or she will kill Sally like she did with Maggie. She texts Skinny Man that she needs more time. Skinny Man watches as Joyce and Dan get into a taxi. Dan and Joyce are on their way home when a car drives into them from the side. Skinny Man is shown to have sacrificed himself for Emelie's dream of a new cubby and is now dead. Police at the scene tell the parents that he had no ID and the car was stolen, and he died upon impact. They get a lift home from an officer. Jacob shoves a wheelie bin towards Emelie, and she opens it expecting Christopher to be inside - instead fireworks are set off, exploding in her face. While she is downed, Jacob grabs a sleeping Sally and wheels her away. Police open the boot of the crashed car who find Anna’s corpse who radio the officer who is giving a lift to the parents. After hearing Anna’s name Dan tells them that’s the girl who’s babysitting the children and to rush home. Jacob loads his brother and sister into his Dad’s restored car and, hitting Emelie with it who was aiming at gun at him. He drives down the road and passes his parents in the police car who embrace him and his children. The driveway is empty when the police show up. Emelie pants and hurriedly limps away. Trivia *Emelie is sociopath as a result of accidentally killing her child and being unable to have another, that it has caused her severe mental problems and an obsession of having another child that she is literally willing to kill and kidnap. *Despite wanting to be a mother again, her actions would show she would have been abusive and put her to prision, such as having Christopher watching her have her period, Sally watch her pet hamster get eaten, and showing Sally and Jacob a pornographic video of their parents having sex. It's unkown why she had done this though its possible she became so insane from grief she dosnt notice her hideous acts. *It's hinted she was mentally ill even before she lost her baby. *It's highly unlikely Emelie got away from authorites for long as she was greatly injured and cannot move fast, she had too many surviving witnesses, Sally, Jacob, Christopher and Dan and Joyce, she had at least 2 murders, Anna and Maggie, on her hands, and her only backup "the Skinny Man" died trying slow the parents down eventually exposing her. Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed